La marque de Thanatos
by kagura2409
Summary: Suite de "La marque d'Eros". Celles qui me connaissent bien savent qui sont mes Dieux antiques préférés ;) Et Si, avant Hadès, avant Eros, un autre Dieu avait marqué Shun, qu'est ce que ça donnerait? Le jeune homme réussirait-il à affronter ce nouveau coup du sort? Et Hadès, l'accepterait-il? Évidement que non! Shun est à lui et rien qu'à lui, na!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà la suite de "La marque D'Eros", que vous avez été nombreuses à me demander! :) Petite fic de huit chapitres, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis, oki?

* * *

Shun, voyant le chambard monstrueux dans lequel était sa maison, se gratta distraitement la tête en soupirant. Ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Hadès étaient toujours incroyablement destructrices. Tellement qu'il s'était résolu à piocher dans son propre compte en banque, -enfin, celui d'Andromède, parce que lui, concrètement, il n'avait pas grand chose-, pour financer les réparations diverses et variées à répétition. Heureusement, sur le compte du Saint, inutilisé depuis des années, et même des siècles (mort précoce oblige), une quantité d'argent astronomique dormait et fructifiait depuis la nuit des temps, alléluia! Sinon, Athéna n'allait pas tarder à lui couper les vivres et ça allait être beaucoup moins drôle...

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il s'était laissé aller dans les bras du Dieu, et même si cet andouille semblait faire des effort monumentaux pour être désagréable, foutre un maximum de bordel, et ne glander absolument rien, Shun l'aimait bien. Et puis il était tellement mignon à essayer de planquer ses sentiments pour lui sous des couches de mauvaise humeur... Shun en était à faire semblant de dormir pour observer discrètement son regard amoureux, parce que l'horripilant Dieu des Enfers semblait craquer pour sa bouille de belle au bois dormant et être prêt à le regarder pendant des heures.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était le plus mignon: que Hadès ne l'ait toujours pas grillé, sentimental qu'il était, ou le fait que, justement, il soit sentimental à se point là et essaye désespérément de la cacher en se comportant comme le dernier des salauds?

Shun voyait bien évidemment clair dans son jeu, mais le jouait quand même, pour donner le change. En réalité, il était absolument persuadé que le Dieu ne lui avouerait pas ses sentiments pour tout l'or du monde, parce que cela signifierait abandonner son orgueil et le déposer à ses pieds, purement et simplement.

Et Shun savait que cela n'allait pas arriver de sitôt, mais il reconnaissait que cela commençait à lui peser. Et à son compte en banque aussi, d'ailleurs...

Il allait encore devoir refaire le salon. L'entreprise de rénovation-décoration à laquelle il faisait appel avait un book complet à son nom. Shun s'amusait à essayer des trucs différents à chaque fois, même si c'était hideux. Ça ne tenait jamais longtemps de toute façon. Cette fois-ci, il prévoyait de faire les murs en rose barbie, le sol en orange et le plafond en paillettes argentées...

La décoratrice avait appris à dire amen à toutes ses lubies, et il payait dans l'heure...

Cependant, sa relation avec Hadès n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Outre le caractère de chiotte du Dieu et sa maison transformée en champ de ruine tous les deux jours évidemment.

Avant que Hadès ne débarque dans sa vie, Shun attirait déjà la jalousie à cause de ses excellents résultats scolaire. Son corps fin et efféminé, en revanche, lui attirait plutôt la sympathie ou l'hostilité, selon le sexe, l'orientation sexuelle et l'opinion de son interlocuteur, quand il était évident que Shun était ouvertement gay. Mais maintenant, c'était pire que tout!

La marque d'Éros, activée et régulièrement utilisée par Hadès, semblait avoir fait exploser sa sensualité: même habillé d'un sac poubelle, Shun dégageait un érotisme presque toxique. Les jeunes filles se retournaient sur son passage, les jeunes hommes essayaient de ne pas le faire, les couples se brisaient sans espoir. Shun recevait une dizaine de lettres d'amour par jour, tous sexes confondus, et tout le monde, même ses professeurs, redoublait de petites attentions qu'il ne pouvait accepter sans donner de faux espoirs. Les filles et les gays s'accrochaient à ses bras dans les couloirs, et tous les hommes auparavant hétérosexuels convaincus lui lançaient des regards de désir haineux. Sa vie était devenue un enfer...

Shun était à deux doigts de demander au Dieu de l'escorter en cours. Nul doute que sa beauté divine et son aura meurtrière pour quiconque s'approcherait de lui d'un peu trop près devrait décourager tout le monde, non?

Mais voilà, le problème était que Shun ne pouvait absolument PAS faire confiance au Dieu. Hadès risquait de raser l'école de la carte et de le kidnapper pour l'enfermer aux Enfers aussi sec...

Pourtant, en voyant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Shun se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû essayer...


	2. Chapter 2

Il sortait d'une tranquille, -tout est relatif-, journée de cours et, pressé qu'il était de cesser d'être harcelé, tous ses sens de Saint étaient focalisés sur un seul objectif: maison! Personne n'avait encore eût l'idée de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, Dieux merci! (toutes religions confondues!) Encore que, se balader avec Hadès aurait pu être une solution, si Shun n'avait pas été presque sûr que toute l'école chercherait à les tuer pour cause d'amour déçu...

Le résultat était qu'en sortant de ses cours, Shun ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était finalement suivi, et avait violemment été assommé, probablement avec la batte de base-ball qu'il apercevait dans un coin. Il s'était réveillé il y avait seulement quelques minutes, une douleur lancinante lui vrillant le crâne et perturbant ses sens. Heureusement, son entraînement de Saint reprit rapidement le dessus, et il eût tôt fait de placer la douleur au second plan pour mieux analyser la situation…

Il était nu, enchaîné au plafond par les bras, dans ce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol humide et bétonné. Un genre de parking désaffecté sans doute. Autour de lui tournaient cinq ou six personnes, des garçons de l'université qui, jusqu'ici, avaient toujours clamé haut et fort leur hétérosexualité.

-Tiens, la petite pute est réveillée! Ricana l'un d'entre eux.

Ok, Shun n'avait déjà pas énormément de doute sur leur QI déficient et rien qu'à leur regard bovin, il devinait qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire dans une université, mais la profondeur spirituelle de la pique et la voix rendue traînante par les cannabinoïdes avec laquelle elle avait été prononcée ne fit que le conforter dans son idée...

Alors, cosmos ou pas cosmos?

Réfléchissons un peu. Si il ne faisait rien, il allait se faire tabasser, probablement violer, et peut être même tuer par une bande de petites frappes au QI d'huître et à l'homosexualité refoulée, alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'exister.

Si il utilisait son cosmos, il allait probablement les tuer en leur éternuant dessus, se faire déchoir de son rang de Saint et bannir du sanctuaire. Il y perdrait tous ses amis, et ses frères.

Il pouvait aussi utiliser son cosmos pour se libérer, et leur maraver la gueule à coup de mandales parfaitement réglementaires. Athéna lui demanderait des compte pour l'utilisation du cosmos, il lui expliquerait qu'il était en danger et que cela avait été nécessaire. Il s'était ensuite débrouillé de façon parfaitement humaine (sans compter l'entraînement au combat qu'il se tapait depuis ses six ans évidemment), fin de l'histoire...

Mouais, il allait sans doute faire ça.

Il se prit un coup dans la figure.

-Hé! Tu nous écoutes la chienne!?

Tiens, les huîtres avaient parlé? Perdu dans sa réflexion, Shun n'avait pas entendu. Il se passa la langue à l'intérieur de la joue, la ou le coup de poing avait entaillé sa chair sur le tranchant de ses dents. Les huîtres ricanèrent.

Celui qui se trouvait devant lui depuis le début, un grand crétin blond avec une coupe en brosse de militaire et qui faisait de la msucu pour se sentir viril, probablement sans se douter une seule seconde que les salles de sport qu'il fréquentait était probablement un lieu de rendez vous gay et qu'il devait se méfier des amis qu'il y retrouvait, sortit un petit couteau suisse et en fit glisser le plat de la lame sur son torse d'un air qu'il espérait sadique. Shun dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il lui disait que lui et ses potes avaient pourri la gueule du Dieu des Océans et du Dieu des Enfers à mains nues? Il lui disait ou pas?

De toute façon, son "agresseur" se méprit et interpréta son geste comme une réaction d'angoisse. En ricanant, il passa son canif dans le dos de Shun.

-Tu vas voir, bava-t-il presque devant le corps de Shun, ça va vite passer, termina-t-il, en faisant glisser le canif dans le creux de ses reins.

Et probablement sans même que cela soit son but, la lame du canif érafla la marque d'Éros, par accident.

Shun hurla. Il en fut le premier surpris. La douleur avait été fulgurante...

Les garçons qui les observaient ricanèrent.

-La chochotte! C'est juste quelques gouttes de sang, hein?

Mais celui qui était devant Shun ne souriait pas.

-Dites les mecs… Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais... Il y a un truc pas normal...

Shun se mit à trembler. Il se sentait engourdi, tout son corps était glacé. Le froid irradiait de la blessure et se propageait dans tout son corps, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os. Un gémissement étranglé sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il baissa la tête et les plongea dans ceux du garçon, qui poussa un cri terrorisé avant d'être balayé par une formidable puissance...

Un cosmos noir s'échappa violemment du corps de Shun et projeta les six garçons contre les murs, leurs os craquant dans des bruits sinistres, puis, le cosmos réintégra le corps du Saint, qui se volatilisa, purement et simplement...

* * *

Alors, votre avis jusque là? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu maladroite dans mes tournures de phrases et de ne pas réussir à bien exprimer mes idées, mais à chaque fois que je me relis, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux... Du coup, comment est ce que vous voyez ça, vous?


	3. Chapter 3

Hadès sursauta. Shun n'était pas rentré, alors qu'à cette heure là, il aurait déjà dû l'être. Non, il ne l'attendait pas. Non, il n'était pas planqué dans un arbre en ayant masqué son cosmos pour faire semblant de débarquer par hasard.

Et ce cosmos, c'était Thanatos. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Comme disait Mycroft Holmes, l'Univers n'est pas aussi paresseux (Shun, lassé de le voir glander toute la journée, lui avait laissé son disque dur de séries et son PC...). Ni une, ni deux, il revêtit son armure et se téléporta à l'origine du cosmos maléfique. Il ne trouva qu'une demie-douzaine de garçons apparemment violemment décédés...

Et ils étaient tous de la fac de Shun. Non, il ne stalkait pas son petit ami...

Bon, d'accord, peut être un peu. Suffisamment en tout cas pour reconnaître ces gars, il avait eu envie de les égorger plus d'une fois, mais s'était retenu en se disant que vu le caractère altruiste de Shun, il devrait faire ceinture pendant des mois. Bon, ce n'était pas la peine d'avoir peur d'une rupture non plus : la marque d'Éros et le désir toujours plus dévorant de Shun excluaient cette possibilité… Mais ce serait ceinture pendant des mois !

Maintenant, il restait à trouver Shun, et l'origine de ce cosmos, parce que malgré ce que ses deux frères pouvaient en penser, non, Hadès n'était pas stupide. Naïf, il l'avait été. Résultat, Poséidon et Zeus l'avaient trompé. Il s'était retrouvé en Enfer, et depuis lors, tout ce qui a un jour été associé à son nom est devenu maléfique, mauvais et synonyme de malheur. Il n'était plus comme ça maintenant, la trahison l'avait endurci, et il était devenu aussi mauvais et cruel que ses frères voulaient le faire croire.

Thanatos n'avait rien à faire ici, et il savait de source sûre, c'est à dire lui même, que Thanatos était à Elysion. Et pour cause, il se contrefoutait de l'humanité. Alors que faisait son cosmos sur Terre?

Hadès frissonna. Il n'y avait guère qu'une seule possibilité, et elle n'était pas réjouissante...

La priorité était d'alerter Athéna. Ça allait probablement être compliqué, parce qu'encore une fois, ça risquait de lui retomber sur le coin de la tronche. Est ce que Zeus le punirait si il collait une baffe à leur nièce? Parce que c'était quand même vachement tentant parfois… Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette réincarnation était aussi gourde ! La précédente n'avait rien à voir, Sasha savait se battre quand il le fallait, alors que Saori se faisait démolir ou kidnapper et attendait gentiment qu'on vienne sauver la demoiselle en détresse...

Après, il devrait retrouver Shun. Ce qui, quand on est un Dieu et qu'on le baise tous les soirs (et parfois plus), n'est pas compliqué.

Et, réflexion faite, alerter Athéna n'était pas nécessaire. Il lui suffisait de retrouver Shun. Mais avant cela, il devait parler à Thanatos, et trouver Éros...

* * *

Saori était en train de lire un bouquin, bien tranquillement, allongée sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine de l'une de ses multiples résidences secondaires. Celle-ci se trouvait à Chypre.

Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est la réincarnation d'une déesse grecque et qu'on est aussi à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes du Japon que l'on a pas le droit de prendre des vacances!

Si? Oh, vos gueules! La guerre était finie, et elle avait des centaines de larbins payés pour gérer ses actions, donc elle pouvait bien être en vacances toute l'année, elle en avait les moyens...

La déesse lâcha brusquement son livre en sentant un puissant cosmos qui émanait du Japon. En cherchant dans sa mémoire antique, elle s'aperçut qu'il venait de Thanatos. Mais que Diable venait-il foutre sur Terre celui-là?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ramassa son livre, et haussa les épaules.

Bah. Si il y avait vraiment un problème, elle le saurait bien assez tôt, pensa-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

* * *

Lorsque Shun se réveilla, il était sur ce qui lui sembla être une île volcanique.

Toujours nu, entouré par les fumerolles probablement toxiques pour tout organisme non "Saint", il se redressa, et tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il poussa un cri.

Les abrutis de la fac, le coup de couteau, le cosmos!

Il les avait tués! Il le savait, il les avait tués! Il avait senti ce cosmos maléfique quitter son corps, il venait de lui, il en était sûr! Le cosmos avait traversé les corps des six garçons et prit leur vie, avant de réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle ! Shun avait presque senti les âmes des garçons qui s'évaporaient dans les airs en gémissant...

Que s'était-il passé? Était-ce encore le cosmos maléfique d'Hadès? Mais pourtant, il en avait parlé avec le Dieu, avec Athéna, avec Saga, tous étaient formels: il ne restait plus une trace de cosmos des Enfers dans celui d'Andromède. Mais ce cosmos venait bien de lui, il en était sûr. Il connaissait ce cosmos, mais il avait tant senti de cosmos maléfiques au court de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas du y prêter attention plus que ça lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Mais il le connaissait, il en était persuadé. Alors qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Qu'est ce qui avait changé?

Shun fronça les sourcils et tenta de se remémorer toute la scène en détails. Le coup de couteau. La douleur fulgurante qui avait suivi, alors que la lame n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa peau...

Shun se retourna et regarda la marque d'Éros. Une dague fine et sombre, entièrement noire, s'enfonçait dans la rose argentée et la transperçait, alors qu'elle perdait ses pétales...


	4. Chapter 4

Hadès se téléporta à Elysion à la vitesse de l'éclair. Trouver Thanatos ne fut pas difficile. Il était soit à la bibliothèque, soit avec les nymphes. Hadès misa sur les nymphes et eût raison. Il trouva facilement le Dieu et son frère.

Il furent surpris de le voir d'ailleurs. Cela faisait un certain temps que l'on ne l'avait plus aperçu à Elysion...

Les deux Dieux s'inclinèrent, devant celui qui était tout de même un Dieu originel et accessoirement, leur patron.

-Seigneur Hadès, le salua poliment Hypnos, voila bien longtemps que l'on ne vous avait plus vu à Elysion.

-En effet Hypnos. Cependant, je suis ici pour une raison précise. Je dois te parler, Thanatos.

Thanatos releva la tête, et les deux Dieux se relevèrent tout court.

-Seigneur? Interrogea Thanatos.

Thanatos avait beau avoir été l'un de ses meilleurs subordonnés pendant la guerre, il était évident que, maintenant qu'Hadès s'était incliné devant Zeus et Athéna, il le méprisait. Il était clairement visible qu'il s'ennuyait, et que le Dieu l'agaçait, mais il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux ou Hadès l'étripait avant de se faire un collier avec ses entrailles... Il aurait probablement Hypnos, et au moins leur mère, Nyx, sur le dos, mais sa priorité était de retrouver Shun...

-Je sais que, comme Eros, tu as marqué quelques humains autrefois. Quels sont les caractéristiques de ta marque?

Hadès supposait qu'il aurait dû le savoir, mais il préparait la guerre depuis la nuit des temps et en vérité, il ne s'était guère intéressé à ses subordonnés, que ce soit pendant ou après la guerre…

Thanatos haussa un sourcil.

-Mes marqués tuent tout ce qu'ils touchent, du moment qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de vivant. Ceux que je marque ainsi sont ceux dont je sens qu'ils vont un jour provoquer la mort de façon massive tout autour d'eux. Mais il y en a très peu. Je ne m'intéresse guère à l'humanité et les marqués sont rares. Le dernier, je l'ai marqué il y a seize ans.

-Et il s'agissait du garçon que j'avais choisi pour m'incarner sur terre! Mais cela ne s'est pas produit! Athéna et ses Saints m'ont défait, la marque n'a plus lieu d'être!

Thanatos fronça les sourcils.

-Certes, mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela maintenant? Ma marque s'active lorsque le marqué se retrouve en contact avec les ténèbres. Elle aurait donc du, en toute logique, s'activer lorsque vous avez commencé à le posséder…

Hadès réfléchit un instant.

-Dans ce cas, admettons qu'un autre Dieu ait marqué le même garçon, par dessus ta propre marque, peu de temps après toi. Est ce que la marque de cet autre Dieu pourrait dominer la tienne?

Thanatos haussa un sourcil.

-Je suppose que oui, si cet autre Dieu a mis plus de pouvoir dans sa marque que j'en ai mis dans la mienne. Je vous l'ai dit, l'humanité ne m'intéresse pas. Et un infime fragment de mon pouvoir permet des génocides.

Hadès gronda un instant de colère.

-Et y a-t-il un moyen d'enlever cette marque?

Thanatos lui adressa enfin un regard digne d'intérêt.

-Et pourquoi, vous entre tous, désirez-vous enlever la marque meurtrière de celui qui aurait dû être votre enveloppe charnelle? Cela ne vous satisfait donc pas de voir ce jeune Saint continuer à nuire, même sans votre tutelle?

Hadès n'eût qu'à inventer un demi-mensonge.

-Non, parce que ça risque encore de me retomber dessus! Même si Athéna s'apercevait de la vérité, c'est vers moi que son courroux se tournerait en premier, et mon frère Zeus est malheureusement particulièrement prompt à réagir, surtout quand il s'agit de la mauvaise manière! Et je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie en Enfer!

Tiens, finalement ce n'est pas tant un mensonge que ça...

-Donc, reprit Hadès, y a-t-il un moyen d'enlever la marque? Parce que je te promet que si je me fais enfermer aux Enfers à cause de toi, je trouverai un moyen de t'y emmener avec moi! Et tu pourras dire adieu aux nymphes et à ton frère adoré jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna et mon frère reconnaissent leur erreur!

Thanatos soupira. Il tendit le poing vers Hadès et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur se trouvait une minuscule particule d'une blancheur éblouissante, et pourtant, cernée de noir...

-Une infime partie de mon pouvoir pour marquer quelqu'un, une infime partie de mon pouvoir pour enlever la marque.

Hadès prit la particule et l'absorba, remercia Thanatos d'un signe de tête, salua Hypnos, et s'en alla.

Il devait trouver Éros, il n'y avait que lui pour répondre à ses dernières questions, maintenant. Thanatos aimait profiter de l'air extérieur en compagnie des nymphes et d'un bon verre de vin. Éros, lui, préférait le Harem, ou esclaves, nymphes, hydromel, nourriture et sexe étaient présents dans l'excès en permanence...

Il enleva son armure et la recouvrit d'un sort de protection. On est jamais trop prudent, surtout quand on est le Dieu des Enfers, même à Elysion, et même si l'envie de la garder était grande, les armures étaient interdites dans l'enceinte du Harem.

Hadès se dirigea directement vers l'attroupement de nymphes et d'esclaves, puisqu'il savait qu'au centre, il trouverait le Dieu de l'amour.

Dès lors que sa présence fut connue, les nymphes s'écartèrent en poussant de petits cris apeurés. Non, il n'avait toujours pas meilleure réputation...

-Seigneur Hadès? S'étonna Éros, il est rare de vous trouver ici.

-Parce que ce genre d'endroit ne m'attire pas et que je ne m'y rend pas si je n'ai pas quelque chose à y faire. Je dois te parler, Éros.

Éros se redressa du lit de coussins ou il était allongé et se leva complètement nu et glorieux dans sa nudité, faisant face au Dieu des Enfers, qui semblait plutôt agité.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Te souviens-tu d'un jeune homme que tu aurais marqué il y a seize ans, et qui porterait également la marque de Thanatos?

Éros fronça les sourcils.

-En effet. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris qu'il la porte. Cet enfant semblait destiné à devenir beau comme un Dieu et aussi meurtrier qu'un démon...

Hadès haussa un sourcil.

-Il s'agissait du jeune garçon destiné à devenir mon enveloppe charnelle sur Terre, le Saint d'Andromède.

Éros sursauta en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Je vois. Cela explique tout je suppose... Mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

-Je viens de parler à Thanatos: apparemment, tu as mis plus de pouvoir que lui dans ta marque, ce qui l'a conduite à dominer la sienne. Mais ta marque a été endommagée, ce qui à conduit celle de Thanatos à révéler son pouvoir ! Thanatos m'a donné de quoi supprimer son cosmos de l'organisme de Shun, maintenant, j'aimerai savoir si il y a un moyen de réparer la tienne...

-Vous voulez dire que le Saint d'Andromède, qui devait déchaîner les passions des Dieux, est devenu un messager de la mort!? C'est terrible! Je vais vous suivre et m'en occuper moi-même!

Éros se leva et, en un clin d'œil, il revêtit son armure de combat. Oui, parce que même lorsqu'on est le Dieu de l'Amour, on peut être amené à se battre, pour qu'il naisse ou perdure...

* * *

Alors? Pour l'instant ça donne quoi? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hadès remercia Éros de son aide d'un léger signe de tête, et il quittèrent Elysion ensemble pour la Terre. Le Dieu de l'Amour, avec un petit sourire, ne s'étonna même pas de voir le Dieu des Enfers fermer les yeux et concentrer son cosmos pour rechercher celui de Shun. Après tout, sa marque existait pour séduire les Dieux!

Lorsqu'Hadès eût terminé, il rouvrit les yeux d'un air soucieux.

-Il semble être sur une petite île volcanique au beau milieu du Pacifique. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, ni de comment il s'est retrouvé là bas, mais l'île semble être entouré d'un voile de cosmos qui ressemble beaucoup à celui de Thanatos.

Éros hocha la tête.

-Sans doute est-ce un endroit ou les marqués peuvent vivre ensemble sans répandre la mort. Mais si il n'y a personne à tuer, cela n'a aucun sens. Sans doute y a-t-il un moyen pour eux de rejoindre le monde des hommes pour exercer leur fonction d'envoyés de la mort. Cette île leur sert probablement de bastion protégé, autant que de point de chute. Le cosmos de Thanatos l'empêche sans doute d'être découverte par ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils cherchent.

Hadès fronça les sourcils, et ils se téléportèrent, déchirant sans mal le voile protecteur de Thanatos.

Shun, une fois qu'il eût reprit ses esprit, et réussi un tant soit peu à mettre de côté l'horreur de son geste, entreprit de visiter son nouveau domaine.

Parce que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, il en était persuadé. L'île toute entière semblait exhaler ce nouveau cosmos étranger qu'il sentait au fond de lui. Il ne l'avait toujours pas identifié, et ne le cherchait plus: la réponse lui viendrait sans doute bien assez vite.

Il ignorait d'où venait cette dague qui transperçait la marque d'Éros, comment elle était apparue et quels étaient ses effets, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, il en avait une déjà petite idée, encore que, assez vague. Et surtout, il ressentait confusément que cette île était pour lui, qu'elle avait été crée pour abriter les gens comme lui...

Shun avait essayé de cueillir une petite fleur qui poussait de façon incongrue au milieu des roches volcaniques brûlantes et des vapeur de souffre, et en la voyant se faner entre ses doigts, il comprit: il était condamné à tuer tout ce qu'il touchait. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si il retournait dans le monde des hommes…

Pourtant, il en avait la possibilité. Après des heures de marches, il avait fini par trouver une sorte de gigantesque château. Les pierres sombres et l'architecture lui rappelaient les Enfers, mais il savait qu'il n'y était pas. Le cosmos était différent, il n'appartenait qu'à lui et à l'endroit.

Ce château contenait absolument tout le nécessaire pour vivre ici en autarcie, y compris des genres de serviteurs invisibles tenant table garnie et chambres propres en permanence. Mais dans le hall, encadré par deux escaliers monumentaux qui menaient à l'étage, se trouvait également un gigantesque portail. En s'en approchant, Shun avait senti ce même cosmos qui caractérisait l'endroit, mais ce qu'il voyait à travers, c'était le monde des humains...

Il avait alors comprit qu'il était toujours sur Terre, mais que le cosmos sombre qui était en lui et partout ailleurs devait protéger l'endroit, comme si il était dans une sorte de dimension parallèle. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que tout, absolument tout le poussait vers la porte. Shun devait se battre avec lui même pour ne pas passer dans le monde des hommes, car tout, depuis son corps jusqu'à son cosmos, en passant par son cœur, son esprit et son âme, le poussait à s'y rendre. Mais il savait que si il y allait, il ne pourrait y répandre que la mort. Ce qui s'était passé avec les garçons de son université le prouvait...

Il sursauta en sentant soudainement le cosmos familier du Dieu des Enfers, accompagné d'un cosmos étranger, mais très doux, chaud, et... Et foutrement excitant!

Shun rougit et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses sens. Il ignorait ce que Hadès fichait ici, mais si ce qui lui était arrivé était à cause de lui, et bien il allait en prendre pour son grade. Si ce n'était pas le cas, peut être le Dieu pourrait-il l'aider?

Hadès retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant le cosmos de Shun. Le jeune Saint était sain et sauf, il en était sûr. Maintenant, Éros et lui n'avaient plus qu'à suivre son cosmos, en se concentrant bien évidemment sur celui d'Andromède. Il était impossible de localiser Shun avec le cosmos de Thanatos. L'endroit entier en semblait constitué...

* * *

Alors DidiineOokami, comment ça évolue pour l'instant?^^


	6. Chapter 6

Shun, même si il avait un peu faim, ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour manger ce qui lui était proposé, mais il avait quand même profité des vêtements qu'il avait pu trouver à l'étage, dans une des chambres, et avait revêtu boxer, pantalon de cuir et T-shirt sans manches. Et bordel, pourquoi tout ici devait être noir..?

Avec un soupir, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose, il se résolu à s'asseoir sur un escalier dans l'entrée, et à attendre Hadès et son mystérieux compagnon. Soit dit en passant, même si il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le compagnon en question, le désir lui tordait déjà les entrailles...

Il sentait Hadès qui se rapprochait à chaque instant. Il pouvait presque dire à quel moment il pousserait la porte. Et lorsqu'il vit enfin le Dieu des Enfers entrer, il ne put retenir un soupir soulagé. Ledit Dieu non plus d'ailleurs...

-Tu m'as inquiété, Shun!

Shun sursauta d'un air surpris. Lui, inquiéter ou manquer à Hadès? Bon, d'accord, il se planquait dans un arbre en attendant son retour de la fac, mais de là à ce qu'il l'admette...

Il se tourna vers le Dieu, et la légère rougeur de ses joues lui fit penser que le Dieu n'avait probablement pas prévu de l'avouer à la base...

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu. Mais je suis content de vous revoir...

Il entendit un léger gloussement qui semblait provenir de derrière la porte. Hadès rougit un peu plus pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre son air grincheux et ennuyé habituel.

-Parle de ça à Elysion et je te jure que je t'arrache les plumes une par une, gronda-t-il.

-Je ne dirai rien, répondit une voix mélodieuse et chantante.

Shun rougit alors qu'une nuée de papillons se répandait dans son estomac à l'entente de la voix, et Hadès s'en aperçu.

-Et mets ton désir en sourdine! Ce n'est qu'un humain!

-Pardon, pardon! Répondit la voix. C'est que j'ai bien choisi, vous êtes tellement mignons...

Le désir de Shun s'atténua, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une légère et agréable chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Bon, il avait déjà la gaule depuis des lustres, mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien…

Hadès renifla d'un air dédaigneux et ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant apparaître son compagnon de route. L'homme était absolument magnifique ! Sa beauté était aussi lumineuse que celle d'Hadès était ténébreuse. Blond, les cheveux longs et lâchés sur ses épaules, lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, les yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le bleu du ciel, des traits fins et sans aucune imperfection, des lèvres délicieusement pleines, et une armure d'un argent resplendissant, caractéristique des armures divines. Elle semblait faite d'écailles brillantes, qui se mouvaient délicatement à chacun des mouvements de son porteur, épousant les formes de son corps à la perfection, et l'ensemble était élégamment gravé de fleurs et de vignes s'entrelaçant subtilement. Lorsque le nouvel arrivant se détourna légèrement d'une manière exquise, pour permettre à Shun de mieux l'admirer, le jeune Saint vit que dans son dos étaient accrochés un arc magnifique qui semblait être en argent ouvragé, ainsi qu'une superbe flèche de bois précieux, dont la tête était étrangement en forme de cœur… Deux gigantesques ailes de plumes d'une blancheur éclatante soulignaient la splendeur et le statut du jeune homme, qui était de toute évidence un Dieu... Non, en regardant mieux, Shun s'aperçut que ce n'était pas de vraies plumes: c'était du métal, le même que l'armure, étincelant et brillant, mais sculpté d'une manière si fine et délicate que les plumes semblaient réelles...

-Shun, je te présente Éros, dit Hadès.

Shun écarquilla les yeux.

-Le Dieu de l'Amour? Celui qui m'a marqué?

-Celui là même, confirma Éros en s'inclinant poliment. Bonjour, Shun.

-Euh... Bonjour? Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais en fait, je suis complètement perdu: je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ni pourquoi, ni ou je suis... Ni ce que vous faites là tous les deux en fait...

Hadès haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas évident? On est venu te chercher!

-Vous oui, mais le Seigneur Éros, du coup?

Les deux Dieux s'approchèrent de Shun qui se releva, et Éros sourit.

-Vois-tu, Shun, lorsque je t'ai marqué il y a seize ans, un autre Dieu t'avais marqué avant moi: il s'agit de Thanatos, le Dieu de la mort.

Shun sursauta.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le cosmos me semblait familier: mes quatre frères et moi avons croisé Thanatos à Elysion, mais il n'y a guère que Seiya qu'il n'a pas réussi à battre à plates coutures...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-C'est bien ça alors? Je suis condamné à tuer tout ce que je touche... Et ce portail est censé me permettre de semer la mort et la destruction dans le monde des humains..?

-En temps normal, ce serait le cas, intervint Hadès. Mais tu te doute bien que nous ne sommes pas ici uniquement pour te récupérer, ce qui, compte tenu de la situation, serait stupide, car normalement, le seul moyen de faire cesser l'action de la marque serait de te tuer... Nous arrivons tous les deux tout droit d'Elysion: Thanatos se désintéresse totalement de l'humanité et il m'a donné de quoi te retirer sa marque. Éros est ici pour reconstituer la sienne.

Shun battit des paupières pour chasser ses larmes, plein d'espoir. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas croire le Dieu des Enfers. Celui-ci était censé être un menteur, cruel, vil et manipulateur, mais pourtant, il lui faisait confiance. Parce qu'Hadès l'aimait, et qu'il le savait. Et puis, peut être parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. Après tout, quel intérêt avait Hadès à lui mentir? Ou était le sens? Alors qu'il le regardait dormir pendant des heures, qu'il se cachait dans un arbre en attendant son retour? Qu'il l'espionnait quand il était à la fac...

Oui, Shun faisait confiance au Dieu des Enfers, et c'était pour cela qu'il le croyait. Mais il devait tout de même demander, d'une petite voix, juste pour être sûr...

-C'est vrai?

Pour toute réponse, Hadès tendit son poing vers lui et l'ouvrit. Une étrange particule d'une clarté éblouissante, mais pourtant cernée de noir, s'en échappa et pénétra sa poitrine. Shun sentit une horrible brûlure dans le creux de ses reins. Il tomba à genoux en poussant un cri, et s'accrocha à Hadès qui tentait de le soutenir jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini. La douleur était atroce, encore pire que lorsque la marque s'était montrée. Lorsque la brûlure s'arrêta, Shun était haletant, en larmes et serrait le bras du Dieu des Enfers à en faire craquer son armure...

Il se retourna, tremblant, cherchant du regard son tatouage.

Il ne restait plus que la rose blessée.

* * *

Alors DidiineOokami?^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou DiidineOokami** :) Je ne pige plus rien, j'ai oublié de poster la semaine dernière? Pourtant le fichier était dans mon doc manager, pourquoi tu n'as pas râlé? ^^' Enfin, ça explique ton silence sur la question que je te pose plus bas, désolée^^""" Plus qu'un chapitre après celui là!

Puisque tu es ma seule lectrice, tu as la primeur: après cette fic là, j'écris sur quoi?^^

Sachant que je n'écris pas deux fois de suite sur le même fandom, il te reste à choisir entre Dexter (mais compte tenu du scénario de base, ce n'est pas du yaoi, c'est plus du, euh... Hurt-moyen-comfort. Pas du gore, ni du drama. Ce ne sont pas mes persos qui crèvent, ce sont les autres^^"), Dracula de Kamel Ouali (mais l'histoire est carrément capillotractée xD), Les Enquêtes de Murdoch, Roméo et Juliette, Twilight (avec un Caius complètement OOC et trop bisounours xD) et une fic hétéro Naruto, que je devrais avoir finie d'ici là... Je dirais bien Supernatural, mais Fifty shades n'est pas finie^^

En fait, je me rends compte que mon vivier commence petit à petit à s'épuiser Il va falloir que je me botte les fesses pour reprendre mes fics en pause ou abandonnées... (j'en ai une Avengers entre Antman et Deadpool, une Saint Seiya inspirée de "c'est beau, la neige" d'une autre auteur, et ma fic Avengers ou Tony est trop mature pour son âge xD)

* * *

Éros s'approcha de Shun en souriant et posa sa main sur sa marque. Une cosmos rose parcouru de fils d'argent s'en dégagea et aussitôt, et le désir brûlant qui avait assailli Shun à l'arrivée des deux Dieux remonta en flèche. Shun hoqueta de désir, pressant son corps brûlant contre celui du Dieu des Enfers, haletant dans son cou, il fut incapable de résister à l'envie de mordiller sa peau délicate, frottant son entrejambe gonflée et prisonnière de son pantalon de cuir bien trop serré contre la cuisse de son divin amant...

Hadès gronda de désir. Il n'y avait aucune pudeur à avoir. Ils étaient en présence du Dieu de l'Amour...

Éros retira sa main. La rose argentée avait retrouvé sa forme. Elle semblait encore plus ouvragée et délicate, plus vivante, un peu plus grosse aussi, et un délicat fil de ronce l'entourait.

-Tu es le premier humain que je marque deux fois, Shun d'Andromède. J'ignore moi-même quels peuvent être les effets de cette marque. J'aurais dit que tu pourrais faire tomber les Dieux à genoux, si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas, dit Éros avec un léger sourire, en lançant un regard entendu à Hadès.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ça, répondit le Dieu des Enfers d'un ton hargneux, mais les joues délicieusement rouges, Shun se frottant toujours lascivement contre lui, bien que plus lentement, un peu soulagé depuis que le Dieu avait enlevé sa main…

Éros éclata de rire.

-Rassurez-vous, c'est de l'ordre du secret professionnel... D'une manière générale, Shun, reprit-il en se retournant vers le jeune Saint, toujours dans les bras de son Dieu, je pense que ton corps sera encore plus résistant aux assauts de ton compagnon...

Shun rougit légèrement. Éros continua.

-... Je pense aussi que le désir que tu exhalera, l'emprise que tu auras sur lui, et sur les autres, sera plus forte...

Les yeux de Shun s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-... C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire quelque chose pour cela, entre autre choses...

Éros sortit un petit couteau, plus une dague, aussi étincelante que le reste de son armure, de sa ceinture, et se coupa une longue mèche de cheveux dorés, qu'il coupa en deux. Il tressa et noua les deux extrémités des deux mèches et arracha deux écailles à son armure.

-Place l'une de ces mèche et de ces écailles, assortie d'une mèche de cheveux de celui que ton cœur a choisi dans un petit sachet, et porte le toujours sur toi. Cela réduira tes phéromones pour toute autre personne que lui, et libérera les autres de ton emprise, qui te ressentiront confusément comme étant déjà pris.

Éros lança alors à Shun et au Dieu des Enfers un sourire goguenard, avant de reprendre.

-Place l'autre mèche et l'autre écaille dans un autre sachet, que tu placera au centre de ta maison: cela devrait la rendre plus solide, et capable de résister aux assauts d'un Dieu...

Shun rougit, et Hadès haussa un sourcil d'un air intéressé. Un peu gêné, il accepta les mèches de cheveux et les écailles, et remercia le Dieu. Éros éclata de rire.

-En tout cas, si on m'avait dit un jour que le Dieu des Enfers lui même débarquerait à Elysion pour sauver l'un de mes marqués, je ne l'aurais pas cru!

-Oh, ça va, grogne Hadès, vaguement vexé.

Mais Éros et Shun savaient qu'il n'en était rien, ou il aurait déjà redécoré la pièce avec le sang d'Éros. Hadès s'était assagi, et était embarrassé de l'être. Avec ce pacte de sang qu'il avait signé avec Athéna, il était pieds et poings liés, mais ça lui allait bien...

-Une dernière chose aussi... Shun, tu es un Saint, ton cosmos te confère bien évidemment une longévité un peu plus importante que celle d'un humain. Une marque simple augmente déjà sensiblement la vie d'un humain normal, donc je suppose qu'une double marque, et sur un Saint, devrait l'allonger encore plus... Cependant, exceptionnellement, tous les Saints de cette génération ont été promis à Elysion. Vous avez mis fin à une guerre datant de la Nuit des Temps après tout. Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté...

Shun rougit. Forcément, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui cacher, à lui...

-Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, conclut Éros. Je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien! Termina-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

Et il disparu. Il était content de lui. Il avait bien choisi son marqué. Il n'avait même pas eu à tirer de flèche. Et puis, son grand-oncle n'embêterait plus personne, maintenant...

Shun poussa un soupir. Pas qu'il en avait marre d'être dans les bras d'Hadès, loin de là, le désir grondant toujours au fond de lui depuis que le Dieu de l'Amour l'avait touché, mais il n'avait plus vraiment d'affinité particulière avec l'endroit maintenant que la marque de Thanatos avait été enlevée...

-Bon, on rentre? Demanda-t-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien des heures et des meubles défoncés plus tard, Shun se redressa, hagard...

Ils n'avaient pas pu attendre la mise en place du talisman. Et le fait que la seconde marque d'Éros les rendent tous les deux à peu près mille fois plus réceptif qu'avant n'avait pas aidé.

Shun fit un tour dans la maison et considéra le bordel ambiant. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas mis le talisman! Ce rose-orange-argenté dans le salon, c'était absolument hideux...

Son regard attrapa la pendule et il soupira. Il avait déjà raté les cours le jour d'avant, il pouvait bien s'absenter de la fac un deuxième. Peut être même une semaine ou deux, vu ses résultats...

Il retourna dans la chambre et sourit en voyant le Dieu des Enfers qui, pour une fois, s'était endormi. Il avait été terriblement démonstratif hier soir, et ses lèvres boudeuses semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à retenir ces paroles que Shun avait devinées depuis longtemps...

Shun alla chercher une paire de ciseaux sur son bureau et se rallongea aux côtés du Dieu dans le lit. Il attrapa le petit sachet de velours rouge qui trônait dans sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit.

Délicatement, sans réveiller le Dieu, il coupa l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'il tressa et dont il noua les deux extrémités ensembles, avant de la mettre dans le sachet, avec celle du Dieu de l'Amour et l'écaille de son armure. Il sentit un bras taquin qui passait autour de sa taille. Avait-il été plus bruyant qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ou bien était-ce lui qui s'était fait piéger cette fois ci?

Le Dieu des Enfers le retourna sur le dos et l'embrassa. Sa bouille de chiot tirée du sommeil était adorable, mais ça, Shun ne le lui dirait jamais.

Éros avait dit vrai sur tous les points: les ardeurs d'Hadès avaient été décuplées, et fort heureusement, la résistance physique se Shun aussi. La pensée distraite qu'il eût de cela et d'une possible utilité au combat fut la dernière pensée cohérente que formula Shun. La bouche du Dieu qui glissait sur son sexe était beaucoup plus intéressante…

Shun gronda de plaisir et ondula des hanches. Hadès le plaqua sur le matelas avec sa force divine. Mais il adorait quand le jeune Saint tentait de se débattre… Aussi laissa-t-il Shun l'enserrer de ses jambes, serrant de plus en plus fort alors qu'il se laissait submerger par le plaisir…

Hadès avala la semence de Shun sans broncher lorsqu'elle inonda sa bouche. Sans attendre, il pénétra le jeune homme, qui n'avait guère besoin d'être préparé, et qui l'aurait même engueulé si il s'était attardé. Shun hurla et, sitôt que le Dieu se fut mit à bouger, il commença à haleter.

Le lit rendit un craquement sinistre et termina de s'affaisser. Ils avaient définitivement eu raison du dernier pied. Ils avaient dormi en étant penchés, mais repus comme ils l'étaient, cela ne les avaient guère dérangés.

Hadès se déversa en Shun avant de recommencer...

Quelques heures plus tard, vers midi environ, le jeune homme et le Dieu se levèrent, passèrent nonchalamment entre les débris qui constituaient autrefois l'intérieur d'une maison, et se rendirent à la salle de bain pour une douche coquine et un rien brutale, qui acheva de faire tomber l'hideux carrelage violet, or et vert de la salle de bain et de les débarrasser de la vasque orange. Suite à cela, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Shun se prépara un copieux déjeuner, pendant que le Dieu se contentait d'un café, -un des rares trucs que les humains avaient inventé et qu'il trouvait correct.

Deux heures et un câlin plus tard, ils poussaient tous les deux la porte de l'entreprise de décoration, que Shun visitait pour la huitième fois depuis le début du mois (il étaient le 22, il fallait compter les travaux qu'ils passaient à Elysion dans les appartements privés du Dieu. En payant beaucoup et bien, tout pouvait être fini en maximum deux jours…) où Shun retrouva Cassandre, sa décoratrice personnelle, qui toisa le Dieu d'un air curieux et un brin déçu. Shun le présenta comme son compagnon et celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à le forcer à refaire sa déco. Hadès, placide, rétorqua qu'il était un Dieu et que Shun n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de la brutalité de leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Shun pouffa devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme et précisa que cette fois-ci, ils allaient s'arranger pour que la décoration dure un peu plus et qu'il avait donc amené son compagnon avec lui pour que la décoration leur plaise à tous les deux.

Après moult délibérations, -parce que non ! La maison n'allait pas être entièrement redécorée en noir, pourpre et rouge pour lui rappeler les Enfers-, et des éclats de voix (et de cosmos, mais ça, les humains ne le savaient pas) qui firent trembler les murs, Hadès se rappela qu'il avait quand même choisi le jeune Saint comme enveloppe charnelle et qu'il avait le cosmos qui allait avec. Pas que cela soit insurmontable, mais si ils se battaient, ça allait faire du dégât et ça lui retomberait sur le coin de la tronche ensuite…

Il fut donc décidé que le salon serait dans de discrets tons de beige avec des meubles en bois clair et un canapé chocolat, que la cuisine serait d'un beau jaune soleil mêlé d'ocre pour profiter de la lumière qui y entrait, que la chambre serait plutôt dans des tons de vert clair, de blanc et de pourpre, et la salle de bain d'un joli bleu ciel…

Mais Hadès tint à faire construire une annexe, qu'il prévoyait de transformer en donjon SM et qu'il voulait en noir et rouge !

Levant un sourcil moqueur, Shun dit Amen et laissa son amant se débrouiller avec l'architecte de la compagnie, qui le regarda d'un air effaré lorsque le Dieu lui dit de faire juste la pièce, et qu'il l'aménagerait avec des objets ramenés des Enfers ensuite. Shun éclata de rire, sachant très bien que la plupart des employés et des clients les écoutait en se planquant…

Deux jours plus tard, ils emménagèrent dans leur nouvelle maison, que Hadès s'empressa d'aménager avec diverses chaînes et objets bizarres en attendant que la construction de l'annexe se termine. Shun était prêt à parier que Ikki allait lui demander à quoi servaient les menottes qui dépassaient du mur à côté de la télé, pourquoi la table de la cuisine semblait disposer d'un dispositif d'écartèlement et ce que c'était que ces foutues barres de soutien dans la douche, mais si il demandait ça, ça voudrait dire que Shun aurait à le mater, rapport à son compagnon, et si il était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaissait sans complexe qu'il avait un peu hâte…

L'annexe finie, Shun s'empressa de placer le sachet contenant la mèche de cheveux et l'écaille de l'armure d'Éros dans un trou sous une latte du parquet. Le second sachet, celui contenant également la mèche de cheveux d'Hadès, qu'il portait autour du coup depuis quelques jours, s'était transformé dès qu'il l'avait passé en un médaillon d'argent fort élégant qui brillait du même éclat que l'armure d'Éros. Sur l'une de ses faces se trouvait le symbole du Dieu de l'Amour, sur l'autre, celui du Dieu des Enfers… Le jeune homme ne se faisait plus embêter dans la rue, ni à la fac, qu'il prévoyait d'ailleurs d'arrêter. C'est que son compagnon, qui se faisait moins grincheux ces derniers jours, était très exigeant et pouvait largement le maintenir en forme. De plus, depuis quelques temps, Shun était son consultant : excédé de le voir traiter ses Spectres, pourtant dévoués, comme des chiens, il se faisait un plaisir de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient des droits (et pouvaient créer des syndicats), ce qui impliquait des leçons pour Hadès sur les différentes façons de gérer lesdits syndicats, le tout bien évidemment sous la menace du « canapé pendant trois mois ! »

Et puis la gestion, les archives et la comptabilité (oui, les Enfers avaient un service compta!Les Spectres étaient malheureusement des humains, il fallait bien les payer…) étaient un tel bordel que Shun allait parfois aider les trois juges et leurs subordonnés pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent noyés sous la paperasse et puissent avoir un minimum de vie sociale et/où sexuelle… (c'est que ça aidait à soulager les tensions dues au travail et les rendait bien plus productifs par la suite!)

Si Athéna les voyait, nul doute qu'elle n'approuverait pas tout, mais pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire de toute façon, ils ne couraient pas grand risque. Et dans le pire des cas, une relation entre le Dieu des Enfers et un Saint Divin ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à l'entente des Enfers et du Sanctuaire, n'est ce pas..?

FIN

DidiineOokami, tu n'as pas vraiment choisi, alors j'annonce, pour la semaine prochaine, une histoire pas du tout yaoi, plutôt du genre Angst, sur Dexter et qui s'appellera "Monstre"...


End file.
